Ghost Family
by stephSY
Summary: Harry is alone during his childhood because of the Dursleys, but is he really? Harry meets ghosts who had died during the war with Voldemort in the haunted house, how will this change his life?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

A fat boy with blond hair and tiny blue eyes entered a park, a bunch of kids trailing behind him. All of them had sneers on their faces and looked around as if searching for something or someone. The fat boy, who seemed to be the leader of the gang, was much bigger than the rest of the kids. He looked like he seriously needed to start on diet immediately.

"Hey, Dudley, are you sure he came here? I don't see him anywhere." Piers, a boy who resembled rat, asked the fat boy. His voice was casual, but he recoiled slightly when Dudley turned to glare at him angrily.

"Of course I'm sure." Dudley huffed, looking out of breath. Considering his size, it was understandable. He looked like a oversized baby pig with blond blond wig who had been trained to walk on its legs. "Keep looking. I'm sure he's hiding somewhere around here like a coward he is."

For several minutes, only the sound of pantings of the kids were heard as the sunlight continued shining on them, causing them to sweat a lot. It was obvious that they were tiring out, Dudley in particular. Suddenly, one of fhe boys yelled out excitedly.

"I found him! Dudley, I've got him here!"

He dragged a very small boy with black and messt hair who was hiding in the bushes out in the open. He had emerald eyes which were currently filled with fear. He tried wriggling out of the grip but the boy was much stronger than him. Irritated, the the taller boy threw him to the ground with a scowl.

With a yelp, the emerald-eyed boy crashed into the ground painfully. He scrambled to his feet instantly, his wary gaze never leaving the fat boy who approached him menacingly. In no time, the other boys surrounded him, and they jeered at him as he desperately looked around for a way to escape.

"What is it, Potter? Looking for your mommy and daddy? Oops, my bad. They're dead aren't they?" Dudley laughed cruelly, and the others followed his lead. Harry bit his loswer lip in anger, but said nothing. Annoyed that he wasn't reacting, Dudley sneered. "What is it? Can't talk for yourself, Potter? Like you need too be more weird, freak." Dudley spat out the last word as if it was poison, and shoved him to the ground. Harry fell with a small thump and the gang laughed at him.

"You are a worthless freak! You should have never been born. Well, at least your parents are already taken care of-"

"Don't talk about them like that!"

Harry finally snapped, and suddenly all of the boys were knocked out of their feet as a burst of wind came out from the boy with inky black hair. The gang yelped in fear and backed away from him. They looked around uneasily. It wasn't the first time that they had experienced this kind of abnormality from the small boy. It was the whole point why they picked on him with Dudley as their leader. But this was the first time that the unusual event was this strong.

Dudley's face turned into a lovely shade of scarlet, a sign that something wasn't going as he wanted to. Finally deciding what to do, he gestured for the others to go.

"My daddy is gonna make sure you get what you deserve." Dudley sneered as he backed up. "Freak."

Alone in the park and shivering although it was warm, Harry slowly fell to his knees. If anyone were observing him carefully, they could hear a quiet sobbing from the boy and a slight shaking of his shoulders. He hugged his knees to his chest tightly, and buried his head into his knees.

"Mommy... Daddy... I miss you. Why did you leave me?"

Ten years old Harry Potter continued crying at the empty park, feeling utterly alone.

* * *

"Get into your cupboard. NOW!"

Vernon Dursley thundered, his face red from his anger. Battered and bruised, Harry made his way to the cupboard under the stairs, though his throbbing side didn't make it easier for him. Impatient, Vernon grabbed the tiny boy by his hair and ignoring the cry of pain he made, dragged and threw him in.

The last thing Harry saw was his uncle's furious face and his cousin's smug face. As soon as the door was slammed shut, Harry was engulfed in darkness and pain.

Gritting his teeth to stop screaming out from pain - making noise only brought more pain. It was one of the first thing he learned - Harry carefully examined himself. When he touched his head, he winced as he felt a large welt forming where he banged it from the beating he had just received. His lips were split, but it could be explained as a fight he had incolved himself into. His uncle never hurt his exposed body parts unless it was really minor that it could be explained.

Unfortunately for Harry, most of the body could be hidden by the huge clothes he wore, so his uncle had no problem targeting there. From the aching side of his, he guessed at least one rib was broken due to the kick that was aimed there. He was covered in bruises and cuts, as he usually were whenever he used his 'freakish power'.

He started cleaning himself as he wiped off the blood, cautious to not to strain his side much. Luckily, Harry healed fast, probably because of his freakish power, but he wasn't complaining. He was pretty sure if he was normal, he would have died long ago because of the injuries. But then, he wouldn't even get beaten if he was just an ordinary person.

After Harry did everything he could for the injuries, he leaned against a wall, wincing several times ad his body protested for even slightest movements. He knew he couldn't lie down without his back hurting vigorously, so he settled down to sit and tried to be as comfortable as possible. Exhausted and hurting, Harry closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Sometimes if he was lucky, he could see some wonderful things such as flying motorbikes and people who he knew were his parents in his dreams. His heart longed for them who didn't sneer or yelled at him, and he wished with all his might to be with them. But he knew all of it were his imagination, and even if they were real, they wouldn't want to take care of freak like him. Besides, he didn't want to be a bundle to them. They were too nice to deserve that.

But that didn't stop him from praying that someone - anyone - would come and take him away and look at him with love instead of hatred and not hurt him. Little did Harry know that his wish was going to be granted.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! Okay, this is the idea that popped into my mind and had been bothering me since. Not sure how this fanfic will turn out nor do I know how fast I'm going to update this as well. I have no plans for pairing so if you have any opinions on the matter, let me know. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Hope it wasn't anything major that you couldn't understand it.**

 **What did you think? Good? Bad? Any suggestions/thoughts?**


End file.
